


Two dorks and a car

by Cateraredandzy



Series: Random Scenarios: Calm before the storm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Height Differences, M/M, No Spoilers, Something for my RS project, Takes place a little before the main plot of RS, The main focus is two of my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateraredandzy/pseuds/Cateraredandzy
Summary: When he was first enlisted, Asher made friends with Bow and his younger cat friend, Cupcake. A story of how two smart dogs who are smart on different levels meet and grow feelings for each other.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Random Scenarios: Calm before the storm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119944
Kudos: 1





	Two dorks and a car

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, so if some of you haven't known yet I am working on an animated series on YT titled "Random Scenarios". Before the series is officially released, I'm writing Spoiler-free oneshots for fun! (As well as to introduce some stuff about my characters too) 
> 
> Now with all that said, enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry the title sucks I couldn't come up with anything more fitting)

The year is 2023 in Origami City, the streets are a little more clean and the storm had passed. There was a General who went by the name of Admiral Celister, she had been in the military for at least 12 years. This was the year where she had started her own group by the name of CREATR.

It was still relatively small, only consisting of 3 members. The Admiral, The Explosion's expert, and the scientist. 

The admiral had actually known the scientist for a while now, who's name goes by Bow. His full name is Bowie Clarkson. He got the nickname Bow because of the bow on his fluffy tail. He was adopted by the admiral, who this wolf later took in Cupcake as his adopted little sister.

During training, Bow and Cupcake were doing their usual routine of training exercises. Today they were testing how fast Bow can dismantle a bomb during an ambush.

That afternoon, the young wolf had his eyes glued onto something. 

Celister ran towards Cupcake, prompting for a high-five, "Alright, first hour of training is done. Great job out there, you two."

Cupcake jumped up and returned the gesture, "Yes! We are smart! Little brother and I dismantle bomb quickly!"

"That I have no doubt you could!" Celister chuckled lightly.

Celister turned over to look where Bow was only to find that he disappeared out of her sight. Where on Planet Lila did he go?

"Bow?" She turned over to the left, finding her sight caught onto something. It looked like Bow, and he was attempting to get the attention of a dog, way shorter than him. He appeared to be working on a piece of machinery.

Bow walked towards the terrier dog, clearing his throat. Admittedly, He wasn't very good at small talk. He never really was in all things considered. The only real friend he had was Cupcake and The Admiral of course.

Maybe this was a chance to make more friends. 

"H-hi?"

The dog's ears perked up with surprise, he turned around to face the direction of the voice. It was the wolf, who was standing 4 feet apart from him as he nervously shuffled his feet.

Luckily, the dog responded with the happiest stupidest grin he had ever seen.

"Oh hey! I didn't realize you were standing there! I feel kind of dumb for not noticing you until now." The dog sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Well as far as introductions go, this wouldn't be the first time."

"It's fine, really. My name's Bowie Clarkson. I'm a production scientist and surgeon that works at CREATR, and I have been for years now, since I was a teenager." The wolf bowed down politely. "It's a pleasure."

"Wow, you're very extravagant! The name's Asher Russell, and I'm a mechanic. That's pretty much it."

"Hmm...so, Mr. Russell, I take it you put a lot of value into these contraptions of metal and wires."

"They are lot more than metal and wires, pal. I put all my heart and soul into these machines." Asher put his wrench inside the toolbox next to the car, that appeared to have 6 wheels and very colorful paint on it.

Bow smiled, "I see. From the looks of it, I can tell you really must be fond of this job."

"Yep! Proud mechanic, that is me!" He took a rag of sorts to polish the machine.

"Hmm...Mr. Russell-"

"You know, you don't really have to be all formal around me."

Bow paused, in a state of confusion and shock. "...What?"

"It's cool, really. Just call me Asher. No Mister, or Mr. Russell...just Asher is fine."

"But we just met, is it only logical that I refer to you as such?"

Asher then turned and stopped to look at Bow, his voice in a way that showed that he was nothing but serious. "I mean it, Bowie! Just Asher will do."

Bowie had to admit, he was utterly baffled by this. He never have referred to anyone on a first name basis other than Cupcake. Then again, she was like a younger sibling to him so it made sense.

Yet still...

It was a first.

"So...you work at CREATR, right?"

"Indeed I do. Why do you ask?"

"It sounds like a really cool job! You must be really good at it!"

Bow couldn't help but blush at the statement, his face felt oddly warm. 

("It was just a compliment...nothing more." Bow attempted to convince himself.)

"Well...I...t-thank you."

"Hey! Maybe...maybe I could find myself joining it sometime. I could put my mechanical engineering to use!"

Bow chuckled, smiling at his childlike enthusiasm. Oh if he knew how stressful this job actually was....

"That does sound like a possibility. But that decision is up to you, Asher."

Asher gave him a smile back. 

("Gosh, he's adorable.")

Suddenly a voice called out, it was an older mentor figure. He turned around and found The Admiral and Cupcake walking towards him.

"Bow, it's getting late. Come inside." Admiral stated firmly.

"Little brother needs to preserve energy for battle!" Cupcake added, and more loudly at that.

"Cupcake, you're 4 years younger than me."

"I do not care! Get to the front, post haste!"

Bow turned around looking back at Asher before saying his goodbye for the day. He gave him a wave, and a warm but awkward smile. Asher waved back at him as he walked away.

"I'll be meeting you again by tomorrow morning, I promise."

("I doubt this will be the last time we cross paths, Asher. You have my word.")


End file.
